


Forever, My Darling

by Emmeline_Arden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline_Arden/pseuds/Emmeline_Arden
Summary: Draco finally gets the idea of proposing to Harry, and Harry has a flashback, among other things. Just a couple of Drarry one-shots.





	1. My King

**Author's Note:**

> This chap is all fluff, and I hope ya'll enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. This is also posted on fanfiction.net under DarkQueenofRavenclaw.

Harry gazed up at his silver-haired prince, murmuring, "I love you, sweetheart. You're my only. You're so perfect."

"Awww, darling, I know I'm perfect. I am a Malfoy, after all." Draco teased back, enjoying his Harry's blush.

"Draco. I'm serious. You're it. You're the only one. I love you," Harry said, running his fingers through Draco's perfect hair. 

They laid like that for a moment, Harry's head in Draco's lap, just enjoying being near the other. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, soaking in the pure bliss of his Harry, and trying to stop time, to stay in that moment for the rest of time. Then he had an idea.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Draco?"

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back, ok?"

"Ok, Draco."

Draco walked to the bathroom, thinking of the best way to execute his idea. They were only just out of school, after all. Maybe they should wait. No, thought Draco. Now.

He conjured a silver crown with emeralds all around, and fiddled with the design until he deemed it perfect. Then, gathering his courage, he walked out of the bathroom and to his Harry on the couch.

"You're back,” Harry stated. Draco nodded. Harry reached out his arms and sleepily said, “Come here, I want my pillow back."

"No, darling. I want to ask you something."

Harry's eyes snapped open. Draco never called him darling. The last time he'd done that had been after the Battle of Hogwarts, when Draco thought Harry was dying. "Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Everything's perfect Harry. Just perfect," Draco replied, smiling gently at Harry. "I was wondering . . . well, I was wondering, are you happy? I mean, do you love me? Are you happy with me?"

"Of course I am, Draco, I love you so much it hurts. You're my prince. You're the only one. Didn't I just say that?" Harry asked, looking concerned and bemused at the same time. 

"You did just say that, darling. I'm just making sure. Harry . . . Harry, I love you. You mean so much to me. I don't know how I'd survive without you. You are my sun."

"And you're my moon, Draco. What--"

"Let me finish. You are my sun, and I am so lucky to wake up every day with you beside me. I love you more than everything else in this world. I cannot live one second without you. Harry James Potter, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Draco, I love you too. I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I love you."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, you ponce."

"Good." And Draco planted a kiss on Harry's lips, before taking out the conjured crown. Draco gently settled it on Harry's wild hair, adjusting it so the biggest emerald faced forward. "I love you, my king."

"And I you, my prince."


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up after a nightmare, and Draco isn't there.

Shaking, Harry shot up out of bed and into a ready position, breathing hard and searching for an attacker. Seeing none, he started to climb back in bed, but he soon realized it was empty. Draco wasn’t there. The sight of Draco’s rumpled side of the bed shot Harry into a flashback.

_“Harry, let’s get out, let’s get out!” bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke._

_And then Harry heard a thin, piteous human scream from amidst the terrible commotion, the thunder of devouring flame._

_“It’s—too—dangerous—!” Ron yelled, but Harry wheeled in the air. His glasses giving his eyes some small protection from the smoke, he raked the firestorm below, seeking a sign of life, a limb or a face that was not yet charred like the wood. . . ._

_And he saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived. Malfoy saw him coming and raised one arm, but even as Harry grasped it he knew at once that it was no good: Goyle was too heavy and Malfoy’s hand, covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Harry’s, and Harry watched his love fall into the flames, watched his body go up in flames. Harry watched helplessly, unable to save him._

_And then suddenly, Malfoy_ —Draco _was on the back of his broom, and they were soaring through the air, flying as fast as possible to the door. Harry couldn’t breathe, and he could hear Draco coughing incessantly behind him._ We have to get out, _he thought, but then he remembered the item they were there for, and he saw it close to the ceiling, falling back down into the flames._ Oh, crap, _he thought._ “What are you doing, what are you doing, the door’s that way!” _screamed Malfoy_ —Draco, _but Harry made a hairpin swerve and dived. The diadem seemed to fall in slow motion, turning and glittering as it dropped toward the maw of a yawning serpent, and then he had it, caught it around his wrist—_

_And then they were out of_ _the door, they were safe, Draco was safe, but the diadem was screaming, and it broke apart in Harry’s hands, issuing the same bloodlike substance as the diary had, five years ago. Harry sighed in relief, and reached for Draco, only to find him nowhere to be seen, as Harry’s vision flickered and the scene in front of him changed._

_And suddenly Harry was staring at Ron, Fred, and Percy, but something was wrong, something was terribly wrong._

_“_ No—no—no _!” someone was shouting. “No! Fred! No!”_

_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred’s eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

_And Harry was frozen in time, watching his best friend crumble after the death of his brother, but Fred’s face was morphing into another face, and Harry felt empty_ inside, _as if his stomach had disappeared, as he saw the person who had replaced Fred._

_Draco._

_And his vision flickered again, showing him yet another scene from that horrible day, the day he had lost so many friends and allies._

_“NO!”_

_The scream was the more terrible because he had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound. He heard another woman laughing_ nearby, _and knew that Bellatrix gloried in McGonagall’s despair. He squinted again for a single second and saw the open doorway filling up with people, as the survivors of the battle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry’s death for themselves. He saw Voldemort standing a little in front of him, stroking Nagini’s head with a single white finger. He closed his eyes again._

_“No!”_

_“No!”_

_“Harry! HARRY!”_

_Ron’s, Hermione’s, and Ginny’s voices were worse than McGonagall’s; Harry wanted nothing more than to call back, yet he made himself lie silent, and their cries acted like a trigger; the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until—_

_“SILENCE!” cried Voldemort, and there_ was _a bang and a flash of bright light, and_ silence _was forced upon them all. “It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!”_

_Harry felt_ himself _lowered onto the grass._

_“You see?” said Voldemort, and Harry felt him striding backward and forward right beside the place where he lay. “Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!”_

_And Harry could hear Ron yelling at Voldemort, but in the distance, faintly, for he had caught sight of his Draco, standing behind Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, tears running down his face as he stared at what he thought was the dead body of his boyfriend. Harry wanted nothing more than to run to Draco, to comfort him, but he couldn’t, he had to stay, to fight Voldemort and save the rest of the defenders of Hogwarts, and he forced himself to close his eyes again. It was pure agony to have seen his boyfriend in despair and to be unable to do anything about it._ But I _can_ do something, _Harry thought. And he almost rolled into a sitting position, but he had opened his eyes for a split second and seen Neville charge at Voldemort._

_Voldemort spoke to Neville. “You show spirit and bravery, and you come from noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom.”_

_“I’ll join you when hell freezes over,” said Neville. “Dumbledore’s Army!” he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort’s Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold._

_And Harry could hear_ _Voldemort talking, he heard Voldemort place the burning Sorting Hat on Neville’s head, but more important to him was the sight of his precious Draco, who had made his way to the front of the crowd, and was staring at Harry despairingly._

Just hold on, Draco, _Harry thought._ Don’t do anything stupid. B _ut Voldemort had spotted Draco, and Lucius and Narcissa had as well, and they were beckoning to Draco._

_And then many things happened at the same moment._

_Neville broke free of his bonds and drew the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat in one fluid move, before slicing off the head of Nagini, the last Horcrux. Voldemort was mortal again, but nearly no one noticed it, for Draco was screaming at Voldemort._

_“You killed him! You killed my Harry! Well, it doesn’t matter now, because I’m going to follow him, right after I blast your head off, you bastard!” Draco cried hoarsely, weeping and yelling angrily all at once. And Harry watched Draco charge at Voldemort, in slow motion, because he knew what would happen, in the end, for Draco._

_And Voldemort whispered cruelly, “Crucio,” and Draco’s knees buckled and he fell to the ground, twitching and screaming. Harry could see blood falling from Draco’s mouth, creating a puddle on the ground beneath him, and then he moved in front of Draco, taking Voldemort’s Cruciatus Curse mutely, ignoring the pain in favor of curling his body around Draco’s._

Draco, _he thought._ I have to keep Draco safe.

_“Harry?” he heard Draco croak gratingly. “Harry, no!”_

* * *

 

“Harry! Darling, wake up, please! It’s alright, I promise, it’s just you and me!” Draco was whispering frantically, trying to calm down his fiancé.

“No—Voldemort—DRACO!” Harry screamed, his eyes shooting open as he scrambled away from Draco and into the corner. He curled up, rocking back and forth, his head buried in his knees.

Draco crawled towards him slowly, trying not to startle him or launch him into another episode. “Darling, I’m here. You’re safe, I’m safe, even the bloody cat is safe. It’s okay now, I promise,” Draco whispered gently, reaching a hand out to Harry.

“Draco?” Harry asked, lifting his head up. “It’s okay?” Harry gripped Draco’s hand like a lifeline, holding on tight. “But Voldemort—he was—hurting you,” Harry whispered brokenly, remembering that night.

“I’m fine, darling. Let’s get you in bed, alright? I promise I’ll be there when you wake up.”

“Forever?”

“Forever, my darling. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I realize they were a bit out of character this chapter, but next chapter I tried to fix it. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
